Behind the advance life
by chiaday
Summary: An adventure that Doraemon and Shin face. According the pollution and global warming.


Ch1. Behind the advance life

In 2030, the season is totally change, there are 250 days appears gloomy and only merely days are sunny days. With the science and transportation constantly progress, people' life space become rapider and more convenient. Although there are many advantages while there are also many problems happened…

There are more and more skyscrapers and factories in our lives. When people raise their head to see the sky, they merely can see the disorder skyline and gray smoke.

"Why the weather becomes hotter and hotter and the sky becomes dirtier and dirtier? Are there anyone have the same confused with me? Today… today is really such a special day." Shin is walking on the street and thinking.

"What a crystal clear sky and sunshine day! Mom I want to go on the picnic, can we?" A lovely girl said.

"Yes, we can. I have the same idea too girl, let's go outside to enjoy such the precious weather. Who know how the weather, the world would be tomorrow?" Girl's mom replied.

Behind these seem to convenience, bright and glamour appearance, hiding a murky conspiracy that connect with all human.

"I agree that we should construct more factories and deforest in order to produce more products and make more space for us to live. All the things I do are for the public and if we want to make this society more fabulous that the sacrifices are inevitable." One of members in financial groups said seemed to passion for the public.

"What terrible excuses that all for your profits! Do you think of the environment contaminated? Do you think of human healthy? Do you think of the world out of vital? How can you do such selfish things without thinking our offspring? Do you think the public don't know that you always manipulate the public and control parts of source with finance, the government neither dare to serious to criticize you and make the compromise with you." Shin said intensely, who is an ambitious, outgoing, charm and justice eighteen-year-old teenager.

Whenever they have conference with environment and economic, they always lost their temper to argue and want to root deeply their stand. It always becomes the important issue and many people pay attention on them. But there are not many people dare to flight with them face in face.

Constantly, it makes the financial group stronger and stronger and let them have more ambition to conquer the world gradually.

Shin always thinks about how to survive the surroundings and tries to summon the public to confront the financial groups which are the weird groups only think about their benefit and constantly destroy the nature. When Shin walks up and down in his room to meditate how to argue with the financial groups, he listens something strange. Suddenly, a blue cat bumps into the desk and says hello, shocking the Shin that he jumps back to leave the desk alone.

"Who are you?"

"How you jump out from…my desk?"

"Are you … alien?"

"Leave me alone and go away right now!" Shin says with shudder voice and asks series of questions

"Hey! You are so rude. I am the most brilliant cat-robot from the 2130. From the future! An alien? It is so ridiculous!" The blue cat says.

"Hum… then what's your name and what's the aim that you come here?" Shin still feel confused and defense him.

"My name is Doraemon and I know your name is Shin, a justice teenager who has courage to confront the evil and that's the reason why I come to find you."

Then Doraemon keeps saying.

"In fact, Earth encounters the serious problem in 22 century that the temperature arises to 40 degree because of global warming and many disasters happened all around the world."

Shin is surprise to listen and see the pictures that Doraemon shows to him. He can't believe the world become like the hell. Everyone is skin and bones, their appearance shabby and their clothes ragged. Their quality of life is awful that there are many orphans wander on the street. It's so unimaginable for human life in the future!

"The most thrilling thing is that the precious resource is controlled by the weird. Human is facing the gigantic challenge. Thus, I want to change this situation with the risk of my life. Can you believe me and join with me to save this world?"

"Of course! I will to bet anything and won't let the Earth dying!" Shin determined says.


End file.
